Sucesos Complicados
by Misao Kirimachi Surasai
Summary: Ha acabado la pesadilla en el planeta Zi, por fin ahora todo es paz y tranquilidad, pero las conciencias crecen y los hombres son hombres y las mujeres mujeres. Tendrá un humor muy picaro, abstenerdse niños.


**Sucesos Complicados.**

**Capitulo 1: Inicio de Problemas.**

-"Wooooohhh" –de su boca salió un bostezo grande dejando a denotar su aburrimiento, no había tenido acción durante un largo rato, le gustaba la paz que había dejado la destrucción del DeathStinger, el Dead Saurer y la muerte de Hiltz y Prozen, pero todo se había tornado aburrido, no había siquiera bandidos que atrapar.

 "Hey, cuidado" –dijo santurrona la chica junto a él –"Un poco más y nos comes a todos" –le sonrió burlona de una manera amplia, retornando después a los controles frente a ella murmurando por lo bajo que por ese trabajo cobraría mucho dinero.

  Llevaban apenas dos días en la Base del Río Rojo y su impaciencia por hacer algo útil los estaba consumiendo. En breve explicación, después de su aventura y batalla final contra Hiltz y el Dark Kaiser, los héroes se dedicaron a fortalecerse y hacer pruebas a sus Zoids para aumentar su resistencia y la potencia de sus Zoids Core, la experiencia con ese Zoidiano Maldito (como solía llamarlo Irvine) les había hecho entender que siempre hay que esperar lo inesperado.

 El hombre volvió a bostezar estirando sus brazos, mirando con mirada borrosa la pantalla frente a la mujer, no entendiendo nada de lo que ella revisaba en la computadora.

 -"Voy a fuera a tomar aire" –dijo saliendo del lugar mientras tronaba los huesos de su cuello.

  La mujer sonrió un poco pero no le dijo nada.

* * *

  Un enorme Hammer Herd con logo imperial aterrizó en la base del Río Rojo. Las enormes puertas del hangar se abrieron casi simulando que la enorme ballena abría el hocico y dejaba salir de su interior un pequeño pez, que no era más que un Jeep.

 Irvine lo miró un instante desde la colina donde se encontraba "tomando aire" junto a su Lighting Saix y unos blancos de misiles totalmente destrozados.

 Se llevó una mano al rostro y ajustó su parche electrónico para ver a la distancia la persona que había llegado.

 La imagen se amplió enormemente dejando ver el rostro del viajante que estaba en el auto.

 -"¿Una niña?"- murmuró extrañado mirando a la muchacha que golpeaba insistentemente a al chofer con su sombrero.

 Una gota enorme apareció en la frente del mercenario compadeciendo al pobre hombre que estaba con la muchacha.

* * *

 Una muchacha rubia de esbelto cuerpo ajustaba los circuitos del Blade Liger arreglando los últimos detalles en las turbinas de éste. Su rostro era la viva paz que había cubierto el planeta desde lo sucedido con el Zoid Iv. 

 De su garganta salió un discreto tarareo en el ritmo de la canción de su mejor amiga. Estaba contenta, nada en su vida podría salir mal en ese momento. Miró un momento su mano y admiró el fino anillo en su dedo cordial. Su sonrisa se hizo más grande y el tarareo se convirtió en canción.

 Unos brazos la rodaron tomándola por sorpresa atrapándola en un dulce abrazo. Sus ojos rodaron y un beso ocupó la mejilla de su captor.

 -"Señorita Fine" – gritó un voz y Fine y Van se separaron como rayos –"Señorita Fine, ahí está, que gusto verla" –pronunció nuevamente la voz mientras que su dueña se acercaba a ellos haciendo una reverencia.

 -"¿Señorita Marie Anne?" – Contestó la rubia confundida –"¿Qué hace aquí?".

 -"Vine a visitarlos" –dijo sonriendo, luego su rostro tomó un matiz misterioso –"Y a ver si un asunto pendiente se a llevado ya a cabo".

* * *

 Un silbido suave se escuchó en la cabina de mando del DiBison mientras su conductor ajustaba los controles dejándolo todo en perfecto estado.

 Un chirrido simpático interrumpió su trabajo y el hombre prestó atención a esto.

 -"¿Qué dices Big? ¿Qué ah llegado un Hammer Herd del Imperio?".

 -"Aún no sé como es que le entiendes a esa cosa" –se escuchó la voz de una mujer por el Intercomunicador y Thomas hizo una mueca de disgusto ante su cometario. –"Aunque es verdad, un Hammer Herd ha llegado y alguien te busca".

 -"¿Quién Moonbay?".

 -"No lo sé, es una niña".

 La comunicación se cortó cuando Moonbay retornó a sus obligaciones.

 -"¿Una niña?" –se dijo a sí mismo el hombre en forma confusa.

 -"Teniente Thomas ¿Cómo está?" –la "niña" se le acercó y palmeó la espalda del hombre, quien ahora se mostraba confundido pensando como rayos había logrado ella subir hasta la cabina del DiBison.

 -"Señorita Marie Anne ¿Qué hace aquí?".

 -"Vine a visitarlos a todos ustedes".

* * *

Unos pasos con poco ritmo se acercaron a la cabina donde la morena se encontraba tecleando cifras y observando una pantalla con dibujos raros y graficas extensas.

 -"¿Sigues con lo mismo Moonbay?" –preguntó el hombre cruzando la puerta.

  La mujer dio vuelta a su silla giratoria dándole la cara –"Si yo no hago esto ¿Quién le dará mantenimiento a tu Ligthing Saix?".

 El hombre sonrió entonces –"Esta bien, estás justificada" –dijo santurrón –"Por cierto ¿Quién es esa chica que llegó?".

 -"Dice ser la Señorita Marie Anne" –habló volviendo la vista en al monitor –"Ahora está con Thomas en el hangar 3B".

 -"Oh" –dijo simplemente el otro mientras acercaba una silla a la muchacha y se sentaba para hacerle compañía hablándole de dinero.

* * *

 -"¿Qué dice?" –Su rostro se mostró confundido y por un momento casi aterrado –"¿Qué a terminado su relación con su Majestad el Emperador Rudolf?…Pe-pero ¿Por qué?".

 Marie Anne frunció el ceño con disgusto, su boca se apretaba con furia y sus ojos rugían dentro de sus parpados –"Porque sí" –dijo simplemente arrastrando las palabras con rencor.

 -"No le puede hacer eso al Emperador de la Nación Imperial" –dijo Thomas aún confundido –"Su matrimonio ya estaba planeado desde su nacimiento".

 -"Pues yo lo rompo" –gruñó la chica cruzándose de brazos –"No hay romanticismo, no se preocupa por mí, y ya me canse de ver por él, nunca puso de su parte, así que le deseo buena suerte y que se vaya a gobernar si es lo que quiere".

Thomas negó con la cabeza –"Es usted una chica testaruda" –murmuró muy bajo, pero ella alcanzó a escucharlo y lo golpeó con fuerza en señal de enojo, tanto, que si querer lo hizo caer al suelo desde la alta cabina del Zoids.

 Sus manos en su boca expresaron su terror y preocupación, abajo, el hombre con el que conversaba, yacía noqueado por la caída que ella le había causado.

 -"Teniente Thomas" –gritó desde arriba –"Lo siento, se lo juro, lo siento tanto, perdóneme, perdóneme".

 Siguió disculpándose con ahínco, y se le ocurrió pedir ayuda comenzando a apretar todos los botones del tablero del DiBison buscando el intercomunicador, y tan mala suerte tuvo, que el Zoid movió una pata y pateó lejos al pobre Teniente que terminó golpeándose con la pared del hangar.

 -"Lo siento" –grito desde arriba nuevamente con rostro aterrado.

 Thomas pensó un poco y con su pequeño intercomunicador I.A que tenía a modo de audífono se comunico con Moonbay.

* * *

 -"Que mala suerte has tenido el día de hoy" –comentó Moonbay mientras tomaba unos cuantos medicamentos del gabinete de la enfermería –"Mira que sufrir un accidente el día en el que los doctores y enfermeras no están en la base, te fue mal amigo".

 Thomas la miró con cautela mientras andana de un lado a otro con calma buscando las vendas –"Y donde están ellos ahora ¿Por qué se fueron de la base?" –preguntó y continuó observándola, no lo había notado antes, pero la chica tenía un cuerpo digno para estar en sus sueños.

 -"Los necesitaban a todos en la reconstrucción de la ciudad de Nueva Heric, ha habido derrumbes y hay muchos heridos, y como por ahora sólo nos estamos dedicando a la reparación de nuestros Zoids, no requerimos de servicios médicos tan estrictos y todos eso, me dejaron a cargo a mí para eso".

 -"Oh" – se limitó a decir, y sin que se diera cuenta, continuó observándola incluso hasta con un poco de ímpetu –"He de haberme golpeado muy fuerte la cabeza" –se dijo a sí mismo –"Y me he de haber acomodado bien algo dentro de ella, que no me había fijado de lo atractiva que es esa chica".

 -"¿Dijiste algo?" –preguntó Moonbay agachándose para buscar las vendas en un gabinete bajo, el chico se sonrojó un poco, pero se sobrepuso disfrutando de la vista.

 -"No, no dije nada…" –murmuró y luego se pensó las cosas –"Creo que las vendas deben estar en el gabinete de abajo que están frente a la cama".

 Ella se acercó al lugar donde él había dicho –"¿Aquí?" –preguntó apuntando con el dedo el gabinete de hasta abajo, Thomas asintió y esperó con ansias a que ella se agachara para poder él disfrutar de una vista más clara de el trasero de la chica –"Mira" –dijo ella levantándose de pronto con algo en las manos –"Tenías razón, ahí estaban".

 El hombre sonrió pensando en la coincidencia tan grande de darle al clavo.

 -"Bueno, ahora relájate, porque te curaré esas heridas".

 Empezó bien, todo lo de rutina, la verdad ya tenía experiencia como enfermera gracias a la testaruda actitud de Van cuando era niño, la rutina era la de que él se lastimaba y ella lo curaba, simple y educativo.

 Los brazos y las demás heridas del cuerpo fueron curadas rápidamente por la chica, él no había gritado ante el ardor del desinfectante de heridas, y ella agradecía ello, aún recordaba los lloriqueos que solía hacer el chiquillo ahora hombre, y viendo el carácter de Thomas, sabia que al menos unas lagrimas saldrían de sus ojos, pero nada.

 -"¿Acabaste ya?" –preguntó Thomas disfrutando del tacto de Moonbay sobre su piel.

 -"Sólo me falta vendarte la cabeza" –dijo y  comenzó con su labor, pero la posición del hombre sobre la cama era más alta que ella, que tuvo que levantarse de puntillas para alcanzar a vendarle, y, sin darse cuenta, frotaba su pecho con la cara del Schwarz.

 Irvine entró de pronto a la enfermería para poder burlarse del estado de Thomas y a decirle algo a Moonbay. No hizo ruido, así que Moonbay no lo escuchó entrar y continuó con su tarea sin darse cuanta aún.

 Irvine quedó boquiabierto al ver lo que pasaba, sabía que Moonbay no lo hacía con intención, estaba más que absorta vendando la cabeza de Thomas paras notar lo que frotaba sobre el rostro del militar.

 Un deje incomodo llegó a molestarlo al ver la situación y un cosquilleo en la boca de su estomago lo fastidio mientras miraba con rabia la cara que ponía Thomas sin decirle nada al respecto a la muchacha dejando que todo continuara.

 -"Termine" –dijo ella dándole la ultima vuelta a la venda –"Ahora sólo cuídate y trata de descansar por lo menos hoy, ve por ahí, pero no trabajes, a eso me refiero".

En el rostro del hombre se formó una sonrisa mientras se bajaba de la cama y le daba las gracias de una manera extraña –"Muchas gracias señorita Moonbay" –dijo besando su mano como un caballero.

 Moonbay no dijo nada, sólo sonrió ante el galante cumplido.

 -"Son tan cursis que dan asco".

 Ambos voltearon y observaron al tercero, Moonbay se sonrojó al verse descubierta, y Thomas sonrió de una manera extraña.

 -"Nos vemos, señorita Moonbay, gracias por todo" – salió por la puerta pasando muy junto a Irvine.

 Moonbay lo siguió con la vista aún sintiéndose extrañada por el comportamiento de Thomas.

 -"Debió haberse golpeado la cabeza muy fuerte" –murmuró y luego miro al mercenario –"¿Vienes a que te cure?".

 Él se encogió de hombros –"Vine que vayamos a comer" –dijo y ella se mostró ilusionada, la verdad, desde hacía un tiempo que le gustaba Irvine (algo que se traducía en realidad :Desde hace muchos años que le gustaba), pero  le había costado admitirlo, y ahora, su ilusión se le volvía realidad en una leve expresión –" Fine y Van nos están esperando, dijeron que querían decirnos algo importante" – su fantasía se rompió ahí, sólo era por es que la había esperado a comer.

 -"Deví imaginarlo" –murmuró muy suave con algo de tristeza.

 -"¿Dijiste algo?".

 -"No, nada".

* * *

 Espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo, no da mucha gracia, trataré que los demás capítulos sean más graciosos (aunque lo dudo, no soy buena para hacer comedia ^^U), el humor será un poco fuerte con los malentendidos amorosos y los cambios de actitud de los personajes (más que nada por parte de Irvine, pero pronto lo verán).

 No haré una historia complicada en el aspecto de la milicia y cosas de ese tipo, si, habrá un villano por ahí, pero nada serio, más que nada les hace la vida un poco imposible, más no esta a la altura de conquistar el planeta.

 Por favor dejen Reviews para saber si les ha gustado o no, o que piensan de este Fic.

 Doy gracias a todos los que leyeron la historia, más que nada, a Giris, que me ha apoyado mucho, y espero no decepcionarla.

 Dudas, comentarios y demás a: animangataniashinomorimakimachi@hotmail.com o a lucca_ayla@hotmail.com 

Misao Kirimachi Surasai.

Alias: Tania Nancy Ochoa Chávez. 


End file.
